The Cancer Center of the Wake Forest University (CCWFU) is a multidisciplinary, interdepartmental cancer research facility. Research is organized into three divisions: 1. Division of Basic Sciences, 2. Division of Clinical Research, 3. Division of Cancer Control. Each is further subdivided into programs. The Division of Basic Sciences is composed of programs of research in Immunology and Molecular Genetics, Pharmacology, Cell Biology and Inflammation, Thrombosis and Experimental Radiation Oncology. The Division of Clinical Research has a major emphasis on technology transfer with introduction of new ideas from laboratory research to be applied in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. These new leads stem from basic research conducted at the CCWFU, as well as at other cancer centers. Areas of special interest at the CCWFU include research in leukemia and other hematologic malignancies, breast, lung and colon cancer. In addition to clinical research conducted at the Center, a major clinical program is focused on the diffusion and application of new information into community practice through an organization known as the Piedmont Oncology Association (POA). The POA is a consortium of university and community oncologists throughout the 5-state regions of the Piedmont - North and South Carolina, Southern Virginia, Eastern Tennessee, and parts of Georgia. This Cancer Center-sponsored outreach program focuses on collaborative clinical trials and continuing education programs. In addition, the CCWFU brings protocols of a high priority fostered by the NCI and multi- university, national cooperative groups into the community. This approach offers community physicians and their patients the latest in cancer care. The Division of Cancer Control focuses on public education that will increase an awareness of cancer and will offer preventive measures and interventions for early detection. The Epidemiology Program will provide surveillance of cancer incidence in the region served by the Cancer Center in order to alert the faculty to the needs in education, prevention, and early detection. The CCWFU supports high technology core laboratories which facilitate cancer research. These include Tissue Culture, Electron Microscopy, Flow Cytometry, GC/MS, Pharmacology, NMR, Hybridoma, Oligonucleotide Synthesis Laboratory, Membrane Lipid Laboratory, and Protein Sequencing. Education in cancer is offered as a formal oncology curriculum to medical students, cancer research training for basic scientists at both the pre- and postdoctoral level and continuing education for physicians and nurses. The CCWFU has established a Cancer Patient Support Program which offers psychological supportive care to patients and their families and conducts research as to how this care might be optimized. Areas of future growth will include Molecular Genetics, Pharmacology, Immunology, Cell Biology and marrow transplantation.